


С начала

by Yozhik



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это мог быть любой другой сеттинг, но только в ХСК я могу гнать про них настолько анимешную хрень.</p>
    </blockquote>





	С начала

**Author's Note:**

> Это мог быть любой другой сеттинг, но только в ХСК я могу гнать про них настолько анимешную хрень.

Всё начинается с начала.  
Как бы глупо это ни звучало – а оно и звучит. Хиджиката ни за что не позволил бы себе такой смешной банальности в мало-мальски публичном тексте, но в мыслях – можно.  
– Ты помнишь? – спрашивает он, и тут же бранит себя – надо же было такое ляпнуть.  
– Я-то помню, – Кондо улыбается, привычно, беспечно, кто его хуже знает – наверняка обманется. – А ты-то с чего вдруг? Предаваться воспоминаниям – обычно не к добру.  
– Знаю, – кивает Хиджиката. – Просто…  
И тут же обрывается на полуслове, хмурится грозно.  
– Так, погоди, с каких пор ты учишь жизни меня? Обаятельнее-то ты, а вот умнее я.  
И смеются оба.


End file.
